Iguales
by Miyako Hyuuga1912
Summary: Él comprendía a Antonio, él entendía lo que el castaño sentía, no en vano... los dos sufren por ellos.


**Iguales**

Miyako Hyuuga 1912

**Nota:** MI creación de un Hetalia Latino y nada menos que es el personaje de México.

**Nota extra:** OC en el personaje

**Sumary:** Él comprendía a Antonio, él entendía lo que el castaño sentía, no en vano... los dos sufren por ellos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de hetalia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor: Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias:** Hechos Históricos. Juegos con los tiempos: presente y pasado

* * *

"—No es por ti Arthur, es por mi libertad y la igualdad—"

Esas palabras resonaban aun en su mente, no podía olvidarlas, eran palabras que ese niño rubio le había dicho a él antes de que sus tropas inglesas salieran de aquel país. ¿Cómo olvidarlas?, si en su mente estaban tan penetradas que no se iban a ir nunca y nunca iba a olvidar ese día. Ya que no solo perdió a una colonia inglesa, si no perdió a un hermano menor, a ese hermano que tanto quiso y que decidió alejarse de él.

Habían pasado v_eintisiete_ años y esos v_eintisiete_ años eran pesados para él, cada cuatro de julio lograda deprimirse y encerrarse en su habitación y no salir hasta la mañana siguiente, para así salir y fingir que nada había pasado, bueno, aun tenia a su pequeña colonia llamada... ¿como se llamada? ...

"Pensó por unos minutos y aun no recordada el nombre"

Así se llama Canadá, bueno, esa pequeña colonia con influencias francesas aun estaba con él, y no pensaba soltarla, claro que no, era lo único a que lo unía a su pequeño... la nueva Inglaterra, como él le había puesto.

* * *

Miguel se había revelado, tenia los mismos ideales que Alfred y que su tío Francis, los mismos ideales que ellos habían peleado y habían logrado vencer. Él quería libertad y igualdad, que todos fueran iguales que los criollos*, los mestizos*, los indios* y las castas* fueran iguales ante esa misma sociedad. Había perdido en 1808 su primer movimiento contra su padre, pero esta vez él seria el vencedor y tomaría las armas para que su padre lo dejara ser libre... no, ¿por qué llamarle padre al hombre que lo tuvo encadenado a la esclavitud y al despojo*?, no, desde ahora ese hombre es Antonio, ya que dejo de ser su padre.

"Toma una arma y sale al campo de batalla"

Antonio lo miro por unos segundos, su querido nuevo México estaba parado en frente de él, el moreno tenia una pistola en manos y aunque su padre estaba mal económicamente, todo gracias a sus problemas en su natal España. él no iba a dejar que uno de sus hijos se alejara de él de esa manera.

"Lo miro y sonrió"

"—No, dejare que te vallas de mi lado, Miguel—"

Él moreno solo lo miro con desafió y le regreso la sonrisa, sus piro y le contesto con una voz pasiva y calmada, algo raro en él.

"—¿Sabes? Algunos de tus "amigos" se unieron a mi causa, y ellos piensan lo mismo que yo, este pueblo miserable necesita una nueva ley y una libertad donde nosotros como MEXICANOS podamos ser libres de pensar y hacer lo que queramos y no solo ser los criados de Ustedes—*"

"Fue hacia él y lo ataco"

* * *

Hacia ya v_eintisiete_ años que el se separo de él, de ese hombre que lo amo y lo protegió de todos los invasores Europeos, que lo mimo y consintió haciéndolo un niño mimado. Pero siempre había algo que anhelo y eso fue la libertad y ahora que la tenia él se sentía solo, hablo con su hermano, para que se uniera a él, para que se uniera a la libertad y que dejara de ser la colonia de un conquistador, no, Arthur no era conquistador, él era un...colonizador.

Su hermano se había negado y así a su vez rompiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos

"— Estoy bien con Arthur, lo siento Alfred, no me puedo unir a tu guerra—"

"Sonrió con tristeza y toma una bebida hecha de azúcar de caña"

* * *

No, a él no le puede estar pasando eso, no, se niega a creerlo, se niega totalmente. Su nueva España, no puede estar en su contra, no... ¿quien le metió esas ideas locas al moreno?, aun no lo sabe y cuando sepa juraría matarlo.

Miguel era apenas un niño un niño con muchos sueños e ilusiones y él no era nadie para quitarle esos sueños, pero algo era SOÑAR y otra cosa era ALEJARSE de él. Ya tenia problemas con sus demás hermanos de este, como ahora pretender que este se uniera a ellos en sus sueños estúpidos, ademas de que tenia una cosa mas importante y eso era: Lavino, el pequeño que tanto cuida y que gasta una gran fortuna en su cuidados... espera...¿de donde viene el dinero que gasta en lavino?

"— No dejare que me robes más, Antonio—"

La mirada del menor era con rabia, rencor y odio, ya no estaba dispuesto a sufrir mas injusticias y si eso significa matar a su mayor sin ninguna duda lo haría, lo mataría aunque después él se arrepienta, pero lo mataría.

"—Sal de mi país y llévate a tus españoles, Antonio—"

"El español se defendió de una muerte segura, haciendo que su espada quedara en el suelo y sin defensa"

* * *

Hello my Friends xD

Les quiero dar la presentación de mi nuevo fanfiction lleno de historia y con una narrativa algo diferente, espero no hacerlos pelotas o bolas en la lectura, si llega a suceder eso espero que me digan, para así cambiar de formato y cambiarla a la narración normal.

Este es mi primer fanficion con estos personajes, la verdad he escrito con Alfred, Mathhew y Arthur y mas en la esencia Incestosa, pero bueno no tengo esa intención ahora, si no con una "novela" de amistad, libertad y mucho odio ... ok, no... pero si tiene de todo un poco, básicamente me ando inspirando en las independencias de México y Estados unidos de America y las posibles reacciones de Antonio y Arthur.

Bueno dejo unas aclaraciones acá:

Nueva Inglaterra: Así se llamada antes America, cuando este era una colonia Inglesa... es como la colonia mas importante de Inglaterra.

Criollos: Hijos de españoles nacidos en America ( que igual no podían tener puestos altos ya que los que gobernaran eran los españoles osea los peninsulares)

Mestizos: Hijos de un español y una indígena

Indios o indígenas: gente nativa de México, que no se mezclo con nadie.

Castas: A las personas que racialmente fueron el producto de mezclas de distintas razas se les denominó "castas".

Despojo: Bueno todo el dinero que España sacada de México, era básicamente para defender a Italia de los turcos y en eso se fue el dinero y bueno también se fue el dinero en otras cosas, pero mucho del dinero mexicano se fue a esa causa.

Amigos que se unieron a nosotros: se refiere que muchos españoles como: Xavier de Mina, se unieron a los insurgentes para defender la independencia de México y al igual que él muchos más se unieron a esta causa.

Alfred Hablo con Mathhew: después de la independencia de America, este trato de llevarse consigo a Canadá y asiendo así la guerra de 1812. (después tomare reseña de esta)

y pues espero que les haya gustado este fanfiction y pues como dicen por algunos lados:

Dejen un review o si, no su capital sera Varsovia :D


End file.
